nerdboundfandomcom-20200214-history
NPCs
Characters are organized by the session in which they appear. Sessions include: New World: the Beginning The Great Rain Kobold Wars The Plot Thickens Water and Light The Goblin Menace Swamp Thing New World: The Beginning Captain Wyatt (now Governor Wyatt): the governor of the colony in the New World. Originally, he captained the first fleet of ships that sailed over the sea from Undor. Some speculate that he is currently pregnant. Cabot: Captain Wyatt's lieutenant and right hand man. Petra: the Commander of the Colony's guard soldiers. More or less, she's the police chief, and a dwarven one at that. Asad and Nalcer: brothers in the guard. The Gray Fangs: a group of natives living south of the colony. They are a Druidic tribe; the Gray Fangs espouse the care of nature, and they don't like plundering the land for unnecessary supplies. Agantha: the leader of the Gray Fangs. She is a half-elf. Elnora: the elven advisor to Agantha. Elnora is their lorekeeper. Lark: a half-elf ranger in the Gray Fang tribe. Black Raven Tribe: a group of natives living north of the colony. Their tribe is heavily magic-wielding, and they use Necromancy to raise the warrior army that protects their lands. Alexander has a problem with this. Crowesis :the human leader of the Black Ravens. Zera: the Knoll leader of the Black Raven warriors. She is quite fierce and capable. Dennon: the emissary and representative of the Black Ravens to other tribes. He is their lorekeeper. : The Great Rain Rodden: a magician who sailed over on the fleet of ships under Captain Wyatt. He had the unfortunate circumstance of dabbling in Lemurian magic, causing a deluge of rain to flood the colony when it first began. Vandelay Industries managed to halt the rains by finding a ritual book and correctly performing the ritual. Rodden was later discovered to be the culprit behind the floods, angering Captain Wyatt. No punishment seemed to come of this, however. Jagged Coral: a noble of the Grippli. He is initially arrested for attempting to steal the colony's main ship, the Peregrine, to make it his own "personal island." Upon being returned to the Grippli, he is demoted and sentenced to working as a common fisherman. He doesn't seem to like this terribly much. King Rock Shore: the leader of the Grippli. He is rather fond of pearls and good buckets of fish. Kobold Wars Grakk: the new leader of the Kobolds, after the raid on the rival Reavers tribe. Vandelay Industries initally befriend him on their quest to conquer the Reavers, as ordered by the Divine Water Spirit. To inaugurate him as the new king of the Kobolds, Alexander performs an interpretive dance, and Empyron gifts him with a crown. Initially, he began as one of the Skullcrusher tribe. Skullcrusher Tribe: the backbone of the kobold army, led by Grakk. They are gradually being "civilized" under the auspices of Vandelay Industries. Mugwugger Tribe: a weak tribe that was absorbed into the Skullcrushers following the defeat of their chieftan at the hands of the unaligned strikers. Reaver Tribe: formerly the most powerful kobold tribe in the lemurian ruins. They were defeated by the skullcrushers after a successful assault on the lemurian fortress, now the Skullcrusher headquarters. The Third Amendment: Read it, know it, appreciate it. It's your freedom too, People The Plot Thickens Thelonius: the most powerful merchant of the colony. He deals mostly with selling water to other farmers and citizens of the city, as well as imported goods from the New World. Thelonius is in the colony simply to make money. Falstaff: one of the two main plantation owners in the colony. He is described as a friendly, honest man who drives a fair bargain. He takes the group up on their offer to create a well for him, undermining Thelonius' plans. Lokoth: the other main plantation owner in the colony. She is described as a bit queer or eccentric, and worships an unheard of god named Ra. Mordecai: the leader of the Church of Moridin. He signs Alexander's contract of connection between the Churches, as well as encouraging religious representation on the colony's ruling council. Ionii: the leader of the Church of Avandra. Randolph Bellvue, Esquire: a lawyer in the colony who is searching for Alin Cerreto. He has been tasked with executing Alin's uncle's will. Alin Cerreto: a mysterious man, lost since the Old World. He is being pursued by a lawyer in order to execute his uncle's will. Kinit: The barmaid at the local inn. The heroes try to save her house from the goblin raid. She is kind (for a Neil-narrated NPC) and is being scouted as a potential employee of Vandalay Industries. Water and Light Paul Pfiefer: A second-rate thief/cultist who was locked up with Errador during his prison stint. He is brash and careless, which leads to his ritualistic sacrifice by cultists. He appears to have some connection to Errador and Alin Cerrito. Ambush/The Goblin Menace Chieftain BeaArthur: Leader of the Dead Makers tribe. With the band of plucky stowaways, she emerged victorious from her claim to leadership, and now sits firmly in the pocket of Vandalay Industries. Stone: Former leader of the Dead Makers. His body was presumably buried at sea as any true sea-faring captain should be. Gobling: A goblin who bet Empyron that the party would lose the battle with the former Dead Makers command crew. Errador chased him down at market and he is now a fact-finder for Vandalay Industries. Mod/Maude: An ambitious goblin that had the misfortune of getting in Camulus' way. What is he truly after? Goblin Tribes: Bloody Hands, Roughclaws, Dead Makers, Grodd's Tribe, Jambawakies, Dinobots, and Kulls. All form the leadership on the Goblin Hulk, though the Bloody Hands (under Belle the Fat) dominate the leadership council. Swamp Thing Gribbelock: Halfling trader from the colony. She travels extensively in the uncharted areas of the New World. She is willing to forge business pacts with Vandalay Industries, and is seen buying dragon scales. Stalsis: Silver-tongued tribe lizard man, warrior and leader. He bargains safe passage for the party in exchange for the wealth of the Shadowskin tribe. Shadowskin Tribe: The fearsome tribe currently in ascendency over the swamp. They hold the third and final Lemurian amulet.